Home automation systems allow users to receive various forms information related to their homes and activity in and around their homes. For instance, when motion is detected at a home, a home automation system may send a notification to a defined user informing him of the motion. Such information can be useful to the user, such as if he was not expecting any motion or visitors while he was away from home. For example, if a stranger is detected on video, a user may desire to known about the presence of the stranger. However, a notification may be triggered by a person who is allowed to be in a particular location. For instance, a visiting relative, friend, or tradesman may trigger a movement notification to be sent to a user. Such a “false positive” (that is, a notification about an occurrence that a user is not interested in) can annoy a user and result in information fatigue. Such a situation can result in a user ignoring notifications and, potentially, missing useful notifications.